Karen Mokkene
NOTICE: The page uses an experimental template that may be subject to change. Users are advised to use the default character profile page until the templates are fully developed and ready for use. CHARACTER INFORMATION PROFILE STATISTICS CHARACTER TYPE GIVEN NAME / FIRST NAME KAREN FAMILY NAME / LAST NAME MOKKENE ALIAS / OTHER NAMES NONE INDIGENOUS NAME(S) 勿怪音カレン もっけねかれん NAME INTERPRETATION & READING Karen Mokkene Karen'' (可憐) means "Lovely".' '''Mokke ('勿怪') means "Unexpected".' CREATOR VOICE SOURCE vio. vio. TYPE MODEL D:-Loid 01 GENDER AGE Female 19-21 WEIGHT HEIGHT 125 lbs (56.7 kg) 5'5" feet (165 cm) RACE NATIONALITY Human British / Japanese DATE OF BIRTH DATE OF DEATH 02 February N/A RELEASE DATE DATE DECOMMISIONED 02 February, 2010 N/A RELEASE REVISION HISTORY * Simply, moved from home with Tansei (under the guise of siblings). 'PERSONALITY' : ♪ Blunt, and self-centered. Thinks highly of herself, therefore does not like it when others look down on her. Stresses her independency. Loves to push people's buttons. Very impatient. Her temperment will change based on who she is with or around, giving her the title of "Two-Faced". 'SUPPLEMENTAL INFORMATION' :♪ HAIR COLOR: Light Honey Blonde :♪ HEADGEAR: Ponytail holder in the shape of a 16th Note. :♪ EYE COLOR: Apple Green :♪ HEADPHONES: Black headset with purple illumination that goes around the base of her neck. :♪ FINGERNAILS: Glowing mauve paint. :♪ OUTFIT&ACCESORIES: Mauve colored bubble dress with keyboard trim and ruffles and a high collar. A corset with dark purple siding is layered ontop. Short mauve gloves with thistle colored trim. Feather boa around neck. High dark purple boots with mauve colored tongue, and fishnet tights. Wears a tie and choker around neck. 'VOICE CONFIGURATION' All voicebank are romaji encoded with kana aliases. Generally a voice used on rock songs or mid-range. :♪ Mokkene Karen ~THIRD~ (single sound / CV) :♪ Mokkene Karen ~CONTINUOUS~ (continuous sound / VCV) :♪ Mokkene Karen ~GENTLE~ (single sound / CV soft voice) NOTES: For best usage, the CV is flagged "g-2F-14" when used on either the regular resampler or fresamp. VCV is best used with the flags "g+3F-14" in combination of a Consonant Velocity ranging from 160-180 on either the regular resampler or fresamp. Gentle is best used on fresamp with any flagging you see fit. 'TERMS OF SERVICE' ABOUT THE VOICEBANK :♪ You are''' not allowed to redistribute''' the voicebank without the producer's permission, nor partially nor totally. :♪ The redistribution clause is not applied to the voice setup (oto.ini file). Users may modify and distribute them. :♪ Comercial use is unprohibited. :♪ Users shall not use Mokkene Karen's voicebank to violate laws and ordinances, and to be offensive to public order, morals, or any group of people. : 'TRIVIA' RELATED TO THE CHARACTER :♪ Karen has a twitterbot (which is automated). :♪ Karen's natural hair color is black, and her hair is mostly extensions. :♪ Karen's "imprint number", D:-o1, is located inbetween her shoulder blades. :♪ Karen has a younger "brother", Tansei . Additionally, she cares for Ladata and is on good terms with Igamu , all of which who live with her. :♪ Karen is friendly with the Poploids, especially Hayari and Tsubaki . SHUN is of interest to her. :♪ She butts heads with Tansei's best friend, Mathieu. She blames it between their nationalities. 'CONTACT' :♪Twitter :♪ Tumblr :♪ deviantART / pixiv 'ABOUT' Information in this page is provided by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids released in 2010